The Story that must NOT be named
by Lily223
Summary: This is my greatest story ever. I really like it, and everyone that has read it has liked it. Twilight and Harry Potter come together in an outstanding way. If you like either book, you should read it. T just in case
1. The Beginning of it All

The Story That Must NOT be Named

"Bella, you are rediculous, do you know that?"

Edward was doing that little crooked smile I loved so much. I could tell that he did not mean I was rediculous, but he just thought it was funny because I was me.

"Well, what else am I going to do in my eighteen year old life? You will not change me, so I will go meet someone else. But only my cousin who is named 'Ron'."

"Is this cousin of yours who is named 'Ron' person going to protect you from the evils within our world?"

"Yes, because he is magikal. Come on, Eddie, I told you that you could come, and I love you."

"I love you too, baby buns. But alas, it is too sunny in England. You are going to die, and I will not be there because the other vampires will eat you. And I heard of this guy 'Voldemort' who will think you smell yummy-diddley-ump-cious."

"Yes, but my cousin named 'Ron' has a frend named Hairy who will protect my soul because he is a stong wizard."

"Isabella, Bisabella, fine, I will come because you are making me sad in the meaning that I will not see you. I will meet this cousin of yours named 'Ron' and this Harry person, and then I will stay to protect you from harm."

I embraced the hard figure and tried to kiss him.

But he stopped me. "No, Bella, I can not kiss you. I will only hurt you, and I will hurt myself if I hurt you."

He meant that because he is so strong and powerful. Kissing me is like kissing a bubble. Also, because he is a vampire, yes, that is right, he is a vampire, he wants to eat my blood and by kissing me he will want it more.

"Well, Eddie, I think it is time for us to leave. We have to say bye-bye to Charlie."

"Okay, Bella. All of my family packed just in case, so they will come with me and you, to meet your cousin who is named 'Ron'."

Charlie came to my noisy truck which is noisy because of the engine and it is really really really really old. I say "GOODBYE" to him, and then I leave in the truck. I make sure to put on my seatbelt, and Edward drives. I make him put one on, even though he doesn't need one. He does it cause he loves me.

Meanwhile…

"'Ronald', get downstairs!" my mother screamed at me. I did not realize the date, so I did not realize what was happening in my house today.

I walked downstairs with a sad frown on my face because I did not want to get up so early.

"Good, you are up! Now get prepared for your cousin! Bella is coming today early." Oh, right, Bella was coming. She wanted to meet me to become a wizard because she could not be a vampire or something like that.

Harry Potter, who is my best friend, and also a wizard, was walking by our house and happened to hear. "Bella?" he said with his head poking in the window because he wanted to come in but did not yet. It was awkward because it looked like he had no body. "Bella Swan? Who you told me about in our fourth year at Hogwarts, the wizard school, during the Yule Ball, a ball for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament, because we could not think of anything else to talk about? Cedric Digorie died that year, and it was sad in my point of view."

"Yes, it is that Bella. She comes to become a wizard with other vampire people. I hear there are alot."

"'Ron', I want to meet Bella. Can I stay here while you are here with her?"

"Yes, you can, Harry Potter." Harry was really really really famous, and everyone knew him because of Voldemort. Bella probably heard of Voldemort and told Edward. She knew about Harry Potter because I told her in my letter I gave her. It was brought to her by an owl. We had to specially train them with our magic wands (they produce magic when we say words that are mainly of Latin roots).

We heard a knock on the door. I thought it was my cousin, Bella, but it was actually Hermione Granger, who is muggle born. I think I might love her, but maybe not.

I said to Hermione, "Hello Hermione Granger!" and she replied by saying hi back.

Then after a minute, another knock was heard and I answered the door and found Bella on the step with some pretty guy and a million other pretty guys and girls behind him. Actually, only six behind them. I did not know there names, so I asked.

"WE are the clan of the Bella people. I am Edward, this is Alice, this is Rosalie, this is Jasper, This is Emmett, and this is my parents who are not actually my parents but I say that they are to trick the humans, Carlisle and Esme."

"OH, nice to meet you Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and fake parents, Carlisle and Esme!"

Harry Potter says, "Carlisle, say, that sounds old fashioned. When were you born?"

"I don't remember. Maybe in the early 1400s. Oh, wait, I rememeber now because I do. In the 1600s. Does 'Ron' want to hear my story?"

I did, so he took me in the other room and we talked.


	2. Secret Lives

A/N: I know this seems like a big risk, but it will go into more detail next chapter

**A/N: I know this seems like a big risk, but it will go into more detail next chapter. Please read my lookup. Also, my computer has gotten spilled with coffee that I drink all the time because I have to wake up in the morning and now I am addicted. So don't blame me if I have mistakes in this story. It is all blargh.**

"Wow that was a good story fake parent named Carlisle." Said Bellas cousin who is name was 'Rin'.

"Yes I know I came up with it meself. Yargh I am a pirate from outer space!" CARLISLE SCREAMED!

"Oh no. You tricked us by doing this bad bad bad bad bad bad thing." 'Ron' answered?

WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT !! Carlisle was angry. He did not know if he should tell them the truth about him being a pirate from outer space.

"you just said it so now I know and you can not stop me from no ing." Bellas cousin who is named 'Ron' said.

LET US GO TO SPACE! Yelled the angry Edward that came at that time in to the room.

":Whoops I did not realise that ron was in here. Geez, I would have not said that, because now I just ruined our secret. And it took me so long to remember it, I do not think that you should trust me anymore with any of your secrets about any of your secret lives."

Bella said" then I guess I will not tell you that I actually am a wizard, except I am the opposite of an animagus;. I am a cat that can change itno a wizard. It is pretty cool unless you think that this is a bad time to tell you that I actually get hairballs and lick myself. I hate baths, and whenever I laugh I have a somewhat purr in it if you have not notice.

Alice said "I have noticed! Now I must tell you that I too have a secret life. I have AIDS. I will die soon. Is not that sad? Yes, it is sad. I had to answer for you all because it seemed like a rhetorical question but it was not you buttheads."


End file.
